Relatos de novembro
by D.Herzogin
Summary: É novembro. Engraçado como as coisas parecem acontecer sempre em novembro para mim. É novembro e eu estou apaixonada. JL, oneshot.


**_Disclaimer_: **Não, nada disso me pertece. Tá satisfeito agora? Conseguiu me deixar deprimida, parabéns!

**_N/A_: **Esses dias, num dos meus momentos de maior falta do que fazer, escrevi essa one-shot... Nem pretendia colocar aqui não, mas... Ah, não me olha assim, é sexta-feira _e_ eu estou com sono! Betado por jana ontem à noite por livre e espontânea pressão. Beijos, reviews são muito bem vindas, obrigada. Mesmo para me lembrar de como eu sou doente de escrever essas coisas sem sentido.

* * *

É novembro. Engraçado como as coisas parecem acontecer sempre em novembro para mim. É novembro e eu estou apaixonada.

Uma vez, minha mãe me disse que sempre há um amor nos esperando em algum lugar do mundo. E talvez meu amor fosse ele.

Não sei como aconteceu, e prefiro não saber. Dói pensar que é assim. Tão bonito e tão terrível.

A cada vez que ele sorri – oh, e como seus sorrisos são encantadores! – eu sinto uma dor no peito. Felicidade e tristeza. Vontade e repreensão. Coragem e medo.

Não sei por que fui parar na Grifinória. Minha coragem definitivamente não existe. Se fosse corajosa, diria tudo à ele. Tudo o que penso e tudo o que sinto. Diria que, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não tinha uma solução. E pediria para ele arranjar para mim.

Se eu não tivesse sido tão egoísta, talvez fosse mais fácil. Se tivesse esperado, confiado nele, seria muito mais simples. Mas, mais uma vez digo: fui egoísta. E covarde também. Covarde por ter medo de admitir o que sempre esteve na minha cara para quem quisesse ver.

Mas, agora, é novembro. E foi em outubro que ele me disse pela última vez que gostava de mim e queria sair comigo. Sim, pela última vez. Sei que ele não vai me procurar novamente. Existem pessoas persistentes e pessoas que se humilham. Ele definitivamente não é do tipo que se humilha.

O que ele viu em mim, francamente, é um mistério. Não sou a mais bonita, nem a mais inteligente, nem a mais legal, popular, comunicativa e engraçada. Mas, se ele gosta, está bom demais. Por que eu também gosto dele. Muito.

Se pudesse falar com ele agora, diria apenas uma coisa: _Sim_.

_Sim, Potter, eu aceito sair com você._

_Sim, eu tenho uma paixão irrefreável por você._

_Sim, eu sou uma ruivinha cabeça dura, teimosa e orgulhosa_ _que na verdade gosta de você, mas não quer admitir._

_Sim, eu gosto de te dar foras na frente de todos apenas para mostrar que eu estou no controle._

_Sim, eu amo seu sorriso. Amo quando me chama de Tomate. Amo quando me dá flores aos gritos no salão principal. Amo quando faz declarações estúpidas que só rendem lamentações de seus amigos. Amo até seu amigo galinha me chamando de cabeça de beterraba._

_Sim, eu quero passar minha vida com você._

Como isso aconteceu? Não faço idéia. Acho que um dia desses esqueci de tomar meu remedinho das oito, bem como ele falaria. Ou talvez eu tenha percebido como constantemente ele faz coisas sinceras e bonitas para mim. Sim, só para mim. E como ele tem se esforçado para não atacar Snape na minha frente. Apesar de, como observei (bastante recentemente), Snape estar longe de ser santo.

Talvez ele tenha feito alguma magia sobre mim, e essa magia envolve sua sinceridade, seu sorriso e sua lealdade.

Talvez eu esteja perdida e nem percebi. _Apaixonada_. Tristemente apaixonada. E meu orgulho, pela primeira vez, me faz sofrer.

Agora, é tarde demais. É novembro e ele arranjou uma namorada qualquer. Sim, assim que completou um ano dedicando todos os dias a me chamar para sair sem aquela maneira estúpida de antes e sem olhar para garota alguma além de mim, ele cansou. Uma loira do sexto ano. Gostaria de arrancar cada fio semelhante à maionese de sua cabeça oca. E gostaria de ver que ele realmente gosta dela, amenizaria minha dor. Assim, pelo menos, me conformaria que o perdi e bola pra frente. Sempre fui boa em superar, mas ele não ajuda. Não existem sorrisos sinceros para ela, não existem declarações de amor. Existem apenas agarramentos sempre que o Black está por perto, ele parece ter medo de ser repreendido pelo amigo.

Às vezes eu pego a namorada dele olhando para mim, como se estivesse imaginando coisas bem ruins para acontecer comigo. Que engraçado. Ela não deve imaginar como nossos sentimentos uma pela outra é mútuo.

Agora, ele está rindo, à duas mesas de mim. Provavelmente de alguma piada do Black. Como o sorriso dele é lindo... É daqueles sorrisos em que você tem certeza que a pessoa tem todos os dentes _e_ em perfeito estado, obrigado. Eu nunca conheci uma pessoa que ficasse tão bem de óculos... E as mãos dele são grandes e bem cuidadas... Olhado assim, parecem ser quentes e macias.

É novembro. E novembro nunca foi tão longo.

* * *

HÁHÁHÁ, só saí daqui se deixar uma review! (Danee se joga no chão e agarra pelo pé) Não! não saí, não saí, nããããooooo saí não!! (Faz língua e fica agarrada no pé, cantarolando a musica da Dona aranha) 


End file.
